Naruto The Ice Prince
by Shafa.AnimeLovers
Summary: Mocchacinno dingin itu, mungkin adalah refleksi dirimu sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

Halo Semua ! Saya kembali lagi dengan ff terbaru saya rasa ini ff terpendek yang pernah aku buat..Tp ada sekuel nya kok...  
Hehe Maaf ya Klo judulnya nggak nyambung...  
Oh ya mohon jangan jadi Silent Reader..Klo nggak suka sama ceritanya mending nggak usah baca..Dari pada nge Bash dan ngoceh-ngoceh nggak jelas. Tinggal pencet back aja.  
Author koplak ini kembali lagi dengan ff baru...  
Oh ya ff ini aku post tanggal 20 Juni denga hari dimana author kplak dan teman teman sedengku lulus ini acara ini hadiahku...  
Haha oh ya BTW ada yang nyangka aku masih SD baru mau masuk Smp?

Ok ok *nggak usah banyak bacot*  
Let's Go !  
*jangan copy paste ff murni hasil jeri payah author*

Author : .Lovers  
Pairing : Naru x Hina  
Disclaimer : All cast~ Belongs to Masashi ff ~Is Mine.  
Warning : OOC,Typo's,cerita tidak jelas,alur tidak urut,Dll  
Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfrot.  
Summary : Mocchacinno dingin itu, mungkin adalah  
refleksi dirimu sekarang.

.  
.Don't Like,Don't Read

.

Enjoy The Story

.

.  
Hinata Pov

Aku selalu mengamatinya setiap hari...  
Huh?Setiap malam tepatnya.  
Entah kenapa Hati ini rasanya ingin selalu menatapnya dan segelas Mocacinonya itu..  
Laki-laki yang dingin,sama seperti minuman favorite nya itu..  
Aku selalu menatapmu yang setiap harinya duduk manis di Cafe depan rumahku lewat balkon rumahku..  
Entah kamu mengagapku ada atau tidak,aku tak peduli.  
Dan hari ini lagi lagi aku di atas balkon rumahku dengan duduk di atas kursi dengan manis...

.  
Cahaya membuatmu bersinar hari ini. Ia  
bertingkah seakan tidak ada hal lain yang  
mampu diteranginya selain dirimu.  
Lampu yang menaungimu terlihat begitu  
cemerlang, kendati biasanya lampu itu  
bisa mati secara tiba-tiba. Listrik yang  
mengalirinya dalam sekian ampere  
terkadang bisa terputus tanpa alasan  
yang jelas.  
Seperti biasa, kau duduk di belakang  
meja itu. Tepat di samping jendela kecil  
yang selalu terbuka. Dengan senyum yang  
menghangatkan, serta di sisi lain terasa  
menguatkan. Senyum itu seperti terpatri  
di wajahmu. Seakan senyum itu sudah  
menjadi bagian dari topeng yang biasa  
kaupakai sehari-hari.  
Ada segelas mocchacinno yang  
menemanimu duduk sendirian di bawah  
lampu labil itu. Mocchacinno dingin, untuk  
dirimu yang terlihat hangat. Segelas  
cairan berwarna cokelat terang itu  
seakan ikut menampung semua  
perasaanmu. Entah itu kesal, senang,  
marah, atau sedih.  
Biasanya kau tak banyak berbicara.  
Mungkin, kau sudah kenyang dengan  
semua cercaan atau komentar pedas  
tentang dirimu, mereka, atau kalian. Kau  
sudah lelah menjawab semua cercaan itu.  
Lelah mengendalikan ucapanmu, kendati  
kau ingin sekali melemparkan sumpah  
serapah pada mereka.  
Gelas kaca itu berputar kecil di tanganmu.  
Kau memutarnya seakan kau sedang  
memutar sebuah wine. Minuman di  
dalamnya harganya tidak sampai  
seperempat dari segelas wine, namun kau  
berlagak seolah mocchacinno itu adalah  
minuman yang sama berharganya  
dengan wine usia tahunan.  
Kemudian, aku teringat tentang seorang  
anak kecil yang pernah duduk di bangku  
yang sama, dengan sebuah jus apel yang  
selalu ia sesap perlahan. Anak kecil itu  
akan bermain-main sejenak dengan buih  
yang berada di permukaan jus, sebelum  
akhirnya menghabiskan jus apel yang  
berada dalam gelas berukuran sedang  
tersebut.  
Di bangku yang sama, anak laki-laki itu  
selalu berceloteh betapa inginnya ia  
menjadi seorang astronot. Ia berkata  
dengan semangat yang memercik,  
layaknya serentetan kembang api yang  
ditembakkan ke udara. Anak laki-laki itu  
berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali berfoto di  
bulan seperti Neil Armstrong, manusia  
pertama yang berhasil menginjakkan  
kakinya di satelit bumi.  
Selang beberapa waktu, anak laki-laki itu  
masih duduk di bangku yang sama.  
Uniknya, ia tidak lagi ingin menjadi  
seorang astronot. Ia ingin menjadi  
seorang penyanyi yang multi-talenta. Ia  
sempat berkata bahwa ia sudah direkrut  
menjadi seorang trainee di sebuah label.  
Umurnya masih enam belas tahun saat  
itu.  
Anak laki-laki itu, tujuh tahun kemudian  
memulai debut-nya, kemudian secara  
perlahan berubah menjadi dirimu.  
Tak banyak yang berbeda dari anak laki-  
laki itu dan dirimu. Kalian tak ubahnya  
adalah orang yang sama. Secara fisik, kau  
lebih tinggi. Rahang itu terlihat lebih  
tegas. Bahu yang dulunya kecil itu kini  
sudah melebar.  
Namun yang berbeda adalah, tak kutemui  
lagi laki-laki yang selalu membuatku  
penasaran karena ocehannya.  
Sebaris kalimat itu tak kau ungkapkan  
sedikitpun. Kalimat itu tergantikan pada  
kalimat yang kautulis di fanboard. Kalimat  
itu tergantikan pada sederet ucapan  
terima kasih yang kau haturkan pada  
semua orang saat acara penghargaan.  
Kalimat itu bahkan tergantikan pada  
pesan singkat yang kaukirim pada orang  
yang terus itu aku pun masih tetap seperti hanya saat itu aku masih berumur 14 tahun. Mocchacinno dingin itu, mungkin adalah refleksi dirimu sekarang. Kau menjadi  
seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tak  
kurasakan jiwanya, kendati ragamu  
berada di sini.  
Aku berharap, suatu saat mocchacinno itu  
akan berubah menjadi sebuah kopi  
hangat. Perlahan melelehkan hatimu yang  
sudah beku karena keadaan. Aku  
berharap aku dapat menemui laki-laki  
yang sama, dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu.  
Laki-laki yang selalu mengoceh tentang  
impian, realita, dan hidup yang terdengar  
rumit.  
Aku berharap aku dapat menemui  
senyum hangat yang sama di bawah  
lampu redup itu. Karena kutahu, kau tak  
pernah butuh lampu yang terang.  
Secercah cahaya bintang cukup untuk  
membuatmu bersinar.  
Karena senyum itu – senyum yang  
kurindukan – adalah senyum yang  
mampu membuat semua orang berbalik  
melihatnya.

Aku mohon Naruto...  
Walau hanya sekali saja tolong ijinkan aku melihat senyuman termanismu yang dulu...  
Senyum yang sangat kurindukan...

.

Sebelum ada yang mengisi hatimu...

.

~Fin~

Sekuel or No

Comment Please


	2. Because Tanabata You Will Be Mine ! Sek

Hoho Halo !  
Ini adalah sekuel dari ff Naruto,The Ice Prince .Ok semoga pada biasa saya pidato dulu.  
Oh ya mohon jangan jadi Silent Reader..Kalo nggak suka sama ceritanya mending nggak usah baca..Dari pada nge Bash dan ngoceh-ngoceh nggak jelas. Tinggal pencet back aja.  
Author koplak ini kembali lagi dengan ff baru...  
Oh ya ff ini aku post tanggal 20 Juni denga hari dimana author kplak dan teman teman sedengku lulus ini acara ini hadiahku...  
Haha oh ya BTW ada yang nyangka aku masih SD baru mau masuk Smp?

Ok ok *nggak usah banyak bacot*  
Let's Go !  
*jangan copy paste ff murni hasil jeri payah author*  
Pairing : Naru x Hina  
Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Warning : OOC,Typo's,cerita tidak jelas,alur tidak urut,Dll  
Genre : Romance(?),Sad Ending (?)  
Summary : Mocchacinno dingin itu, sekarang benar-benar tlah berubah menjadi segelas kopi hangat...Yah mungkinkah itu karena perempuan itu?

.  
.Don't Like,Don't Read

.

Enjoy The Story

.

.  
Hinata Pov

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya aku tetap menatapnya dari balkon rumahku malam ini..  
Tapi,siapa perempuan yang disampingnya itu?  
Apa dia kekasih Naruto?  
Tidak !Kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit?  
Entah bagaimana kenapa seperti ada yang merenggut semua oksigen dalam paru-paruku secara ku sakit...Sangat sakit...  
Apalagi aku melihat senyuman manis pria itu hari ini karena perempuan itu.  
Tunggu,kemana moccachino dingin itu?kopi?hanya segelas kopi dengan kepulan asap kecil yang masih tersisa.  
Apa gadis itu sangat penting baginya?gadis yang bisa mengubah dirinya?segampang itukah ia mengubahnya?  
Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar-putar di benaku.  
Rasanya bercampur aduk..Sedih,senang,bingung.  
Oh Tuhan,jika Naruto mengenalku pasti aku sudah datang menemaninya sejak dulu. Itu yang hatiku katakan sejak tadi. Hening sesaat...Hanya hembusa angin yang berirama...  
"Huh !,Hinata apa kau lupa?coba liat dirimu !apa kau akan menemuinya padahal Naruto tak mengenalmu?"Ia benar-benar mencoba agar tidak bulir-bulir air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya.  
"Bahkan aku tak pernah keluar dari gerbang aku rasanya sekolah namun takdir berkata lain Tou-san tak suka melihatku dekat dengan laki-laki"Lanjutnya.  
Bendungan yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya keluar itu akhirnya jebol,tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihanya itu.  
"Kau bodoh Hinata!Harusnya kau senang Naruto mendapat gadis cantik itu! liat dia cantik dengan rambut pinknya mata emerald nya itu"Ucapnya setelah itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.  
"Hinata?sedang apa kau?astaga !ayo masuk !tak baik kamu diterpa angin sedingin ini malam ini. Dan mengapa kamu menangis"Ucap kakaknya hanya kakak sepupu tapi ia telah mengagapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.  
"Kakak?Apa kakak pernah patah hati karena cinta?"Tanya masih menatap Naruto dari atas dia bicara pada kakaknya pun ia tetap menatap Naruto.

Hening

"Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya seperti itu?apa karena Naruto?"Tanya Neji.  
"Ayolah kak,apa hubungan ku denganya?kenal saja tidak"Balas Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tanganya.  
"Mulut bisa berbohong namun kurasa hati dan matamu tidak bisa...Sudahlah Hinata ayo masuk"Balas Neji sambil paksa Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hinata Pov end

Naruto Pov

"Hei Sakura,sudah coba bicara pada Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang duduk di depanya itu. Dia tidak terkesan dingin sekarang.  
"Huh dia terlalu cuek"Balas Sakura.  
"Oh ya mana perempuan yang kau sukai itu?yang katamu selalu melihatmu saat kau ada di sini"Latjutnya.  
"Hem itu..."Balas Naruto sammbil menunjuk ke atas salah satu rumah besar di depan cafe itu. Otomatis pandangan mereka sama-sama melihat ke atas.  
Tapi tak ada seorang pun disana.  
"Mana tak ada tuh?"Balas Sakura.  
"Hem mungkin hari ini dingin jadi ia tak kelua karena udaranya dingin"Ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan Nafas berat.  
"Ohhhhh"Balas Sakura.

Naruto Pov end

Author Pov  
Semenjak kejadian itu Hinata tak lagi melihat Naruto dari balkon untuk apa melihat orang yang sedang pacaran dan hanya membuat hatinya sakit?  
Lain halnya Dengan selalu menunggu Hinata di cafe iya sendiri tapi kadang juga ditemani Hinata salah paham..Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sakura adalah teman sejak sangat akrab,jadi banyak yang menyangka mereka mereka sama-sama menyukai orang menyukai gadis indigo menatapnya dari di atas balkon mengapa namun Naruto merasa gadis itu punya rasa yang sama sejak beberapa Minggu lalu saat Naruto pergi ke cafe ini sendiri untuk pertama kalinya,Naruto melihat ada seorang lelaki yang menemani perempuan Indigo itu mungkin dia Kekasih-nya?Ah Entahlah namun semenjak kejadian itu perempuan itu tetap sering kenapa setelah Naruto mengajak Sakura ke cafe itu,Naruto tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu lagi.  
Sedangkan Sakura,Sakura menyukai teman -laki yang berambut onyx itu terlihat keren sepertinya Sakura belum dapat menaklukan hati Sasuke..Ya Sasuke Namanya...  
Perlu Digaris bawahi bahwa mereka berdua Naruto dan Sakura TIDAK SALING MENCINTAI. Karena dalam kamus hidup mereka tidak ada kata SAHABAT JADI CINTA.

Author Pov end

Hinata Pov  
Semenjak kejadian itu ia tak pernah menatap keluar balkon kamarnya takut melihat mereka ya Naruto dan berbeda dengan malam 7 Juli selalu di peringati sebagai hari festival Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat menyukai bintang dan juga Festival dimana ribuan Bintang berkumpul untuk mewujudkan keinginan orang-orang yang menulis keinginanya di kertas Tanzaku Ia hanya bisa berdoa di atas balkon rumahnya malam ini..Semoga permohonanya didengan oleh Kami-Sama...  
Hinata Pov End

Author Pov

Malam itu, langit bersinar terang oleh ribuan bintang yang bertebaran. Ada seorang gadis manis yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon termenung menatap langit. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Rambut indigonya beterbangan tertiup angin yang semilir berhembus di balkon tempatnya duduk. Mata lavendernya seakan tak bisa lepas dari bintang-bintang yang bersinar cerah.

Author Pov end

Hinata Pov

"Orihime, apa kabarmu? Apakah kau senang karena akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Hikoboshi?" gumam gadis itu pelan.  
"Hinata-chan?Lagi lagi kau duduk di sini tanpa memakai baju apa kau?Naruto tidak mungkin ada di jam tengah malam begini."Tiba-tiba kakak sepupunya Neji mengagetkanya.  
"Ah Kakak,Aku tak mencari kak Hari ini festival Tanabata..Aku ingin membuat permohonan  
Pada bintang-Bintang itu."Jawab Hinata sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah langit,kearah para bintang berkumpul...  
"Kamu percaya pada mitos Hinata?"Tanya Neji yang sudah ada didekat adik sepupunya itu.  
"Tentu,Malam ini adalah malam yang bahagia karena Orihime bisa bertmemu dengan Hikoboshi."Jawab Hinata Antusias.  
"Hem siapa mereka?Aku tak pernah pula apa hubunganya dengan festival Tanabata juga bintang?"Tanya Neji yang sudah mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.  
"Ah kakak kuno."Jawab Hinata menggoda.  
"Tapi aku benar-benar Tidak tau."Ujar Neji sambil mencubit pipi Chubby Hinata.  
"Hah, kakak orang Jepang bukan, sih? Itu kan legenda Tanabata, kakak tahu?" balas Hinata. Neji menggeleng karena Neji kakaknya memang tidak terlalu mengetahui legenda Tanabata. Mata Neji berbinar seakan meminta Hinata menceritakan tentang legenda Tanabata itu. Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan legenda kesukaannya  
itu.  
"Festival Tanabata atau Festival Bintang dirayakan karena sebuah legenda. Legenda Tanabata mengisahkan tentang bintang Vega yang merupakan bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra sebagai Orihime , putri Raja Langit yang  
pandai menenun. Dan ada juga bintang Altair yang berada di rasi bintang Aquila dikisahkan sebagai sebagai penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi.  
Hikoboshi rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan Raja Langit untuk menikahi Orihime. Suami istri Hikoboshi dan Orihime hidup bahagia, tapi Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala. Raja Langit sangat marah dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah. Orihime dan Hikoboshi tinggal dipisahkan  
sungai Amanogawa, yaitu galaksi Bima Sakti, dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Kalau kebetulan hujan turun, sungai Amanogawa menjadi meluap dan Orihime tidak bisa menyeberangi sungai untuk  
bertemu suaminya. Sekawanan burung kasasagi terbang menghampiri Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang sedang bersedih dan berbaris membentuk jembatan yang melintasi sungai Amanogawa supaya Hikoboshi dan Orihime bisa menyeberang dan bertemu. Itulah ceritanya, makanya  
sampai sekarang diadakan Festival Tanabata untuk  
memohon pada Orihime dan Hikoboshi," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Kakaknya mengangguk mengerti.  
"Ah mumpung ini malam special bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bukit di belakang taman bermain dimana festival itu dilaksanakan?katanya kau ingin meminta permohonan bagi para bintang?"Tanya Neji pada Hinata.  
"Benarkah kak?aku boleh kesana?Ok baiklah tunggu dulu kakak ganti baju sana aku juga mau pakai Yukata cepat kak"Kata Hinata tidak sabar.  
"Baiklah adikku"Jawa Neji sambil pergi berlalu.  
"Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto-Kun"Kata Hinata Pelan,Sangat pelan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Author Pov

Akhirnya mereka pergi kebelakang bukit sepertinya Hinata sedikit ragu karena di pergi dengan kursi ia percaya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir malam ini.  
Sedangkan Naruto ia hanya berdiam diri diatas pohon sakura di atas bukit ia memikirkan 2 minggu ia tak melihatnya tak tau namanya ia mencintainya.  
Neji sekarang sedang pergi mencari permen kapas karena Hinata merenggek minta dibelikan.  
Author Pov end

Hinata Pov

"Wah, Orihime, kau cantik sekali. Aku yakin kau sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Hikoboshi," gumam Hinata gadis indigo di bawah pohon sakura..Hinata terlihat sangat  
senang melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar sangat terang di langit. Itulah bintang Vega, atau Orihime, bintang kesukaan Hinata.  
"Orihime, aku ingin seperti dirimu. Bertemu dengan  
kekasihmu dan merasa bahagia..." lirih Hinata sedih. Tapi kemudian Hinata menampakkan cengiran konyolnya.  
"Aku ngomong apa, sih? Pacar pun aku belum punya, haha..." katanya sambil tertawa.  
"Kau mau punya kekasih untuk dirindukan?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki dari atas pohon. Hinata segera mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata shappire yang tengah duduk di ranting besar pohon sakura itu tiba-  
tiba melompat di depan Hinata. Dia segera duduk di samping Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget karena kedatangannya laki-laki yang disukainya selama ini.  
"Hai, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki bernama Naruto itu. Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari kekagetannya, dan memandang laki-laki di hadapannya. Menurut Hinata, dia tampan. Matanya sungguh meluluhkan Hinata. Baru sekali ini ia bisa melihat wajahnya sedekat tampan.  
"Ah, a-aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Naruto merona merah melihat manisnya senyum gadis di hadapannya yang telah meluluhkan Hatinya sejak ia sekarang dia tau namanya.  
"Hey, tadi kau bilang Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil bergeser mendekati Hinata. Dan tampaknya Hinata juga tidak keberatan.  
"Hah, aku orang Jepang bukan, sih? Itu kan legenda Tanabata, kau tahu?" balas seperti saat ia menjelaskan semua pada kakaknya Naruto menggeleng karena Naruto memang tidak terlalu mengetahui legenda  
Tanabata. Mata Naruto berbinar seakan meminta Hinata menceritakan tentang legenda Tanabata itu. Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan legenda kesukaannya itu.  
"Kau mirip kakakku" hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya itu.  
"Festival Tanabata atau Festival Bintang dirayakan karena sebuah legenda. Legenda Tanabata mengisahkan tentang bintang Vega yang merupakan bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra sebagai Orihime , putri Raja Langit yang  
pandai menenun. Dan ada juga bintang Altair yang berada di rasi bintang Aquila dikisahkan sebagai sebagai penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi.  
Hikoboshi rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan Raja Langit untuk menikahi Orihime. Suami istri Hikoboshi dan Orihime hidup bahagia, tapi Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala. Raja Langit sangat marah dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah. Orihime dan Hikoboshi tinggal dipisahkan  
sungai Amanogawa, yaitu galaksi Bima Sakti, dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Kalau kebetulan hujan turun, sungai Amanogawa menjadi meluap dan Orihime tidak bisa menyeberangi sungai untuk  
bertemu suaminya. Sekawanan burung kasasagi terbang menghampiri Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang sedang bersedih dan berbaris membentuk jembatan yang melintasi sungai Amanogawa supaya Hikoboshi dan Orihime bisa menyeberang dan bertemu. Itulah ceritanya, makanya sampai sekarang diadakan Festival Tanabata untuk  
memohon pada Orihime dan Hikoboshi," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.  
"Tapi aku tidak mengerti satu hal. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mencintai sampai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata penuh tanya.  
"Yah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, cinta tidak butuh alasan, kan?" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto tertegun mendengar jawaban bijak Hinata.  
"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau pintar sekali. Kepintaranmu bersinar cerah seperti bintang itu," komentar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Itulah Orihime, Naruto-kun. Bintang di sekelilingnya adalah rasi bintang Lyra," jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk sekumpulan bintang. Naruto mengagguk-angguk, dia tidak pernah tahu kisah di balik setiap titik yang bersinar itu.  
"Lalu, yang itu Hikoboshi. Di sekelilingnya, rasi bintang Aquila," jelas Hinata lagi sambil menunjuk bintang di seberang Orihime.  
"Menurutku, kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi itu indah. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, walaupun dipisahkan, mereka sabar menunggu. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat bahagia jika dipersatukan untuk selamanya," kata Hinata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Naruto memperhatikan gadis di  
hadapannya dengan perasaan berdesir. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata  
bersamanya. Hinata tersentak saat Naruto menariknya pelan untuk berdiri, apalagi Naruto terus menggenggam  
tangannya erat-erat. Tatapan serius Naruto pun membuat Hinata merasakan 'sesuatu' dalam hatinya.  
"Hinata-chan! Aishiteru, jadilah pacarku!" seru Naruto tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Padahal Naruto baru mengenal Hinata beberapa menit lalu, tapi kemudian dia  
berani menyatakan cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu.  
"A-apa? Naruto-kun serius? Kita kan baru kenal  
beberapa menit lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya. Naruto masih memandangnya dengan sama, hanya saja  
tatapannya melembut. "Karena kau bilang ingin memiliki kekasih. Dan aku juga jatuh cinta padamu," jawab Naruto polos.  
Hinata mengernyit heran. Jawaban sederhana Naruto membuatnya makin tidak percaya. "Hanya karena itu? Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa cinta padaku? Kau tidak mengenalku, dan aku pun tidak mengenalmu," elak Hinata.  
"Cinta tidak butuh alasan, itu yang kau bilang, kan? Aku juga sama, aku hanya mencintaimu, dari dalam hatiku," kata Naruto sambil menempelkan tangan Hinata ke dadanya. Hinata merona merah saat Naruto melakukan itu. Hinata juga  
menyadari, kalau ada perasaan dalam dirinya untuk Naruto.  
'Mungkin aku harus memberinya kesempatan, lagipula aku  
memiliki perasaan untuknya,' batin Hinata.  
Hinata balas menatap Naruto. Setelah yakin akan  
jawabannya, Hinata menghela nafas untuk menenangkan  
jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup kencang. "Baiklah. Aku... Aku mau, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru yo," jawab Hinata sambil melemparkan senyumnya. Naruto yang tahu kalau  
jawaban Hinata itu tulus, langsung membalas senyumannya.  
"Kau Tau?Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kau memandangku dari balkon rumahmu.  
"Apa?Kau melihatku selama ini?"Tanya Hinata dengan wajah terkejutnya.  
"Iya"Balas Naruto polos.  
Sejenak iya teringat pada Gadis yang bersam Naruto saat itu  
"Dia Sahabat ku sejak kecil"Ucap Naruto seolah ia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkanku.  
"Oh begitu"Ucap Hinata sambil membentuk muliutnya menjadi huruf "O"  
"Melihat bibirmu itu aku jadi ingin menciumu"Ucap Naruto Sambil mendekatkan Wajahnya ke Wajah Hinata.  
"Aishiteru Hinata-Chan"Ucap Naruto sambil makin mendekatkan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah.  
"Hei sedang apa kamu ?!Jangan asal cium adiku !"Ucap Neji yang baru saja Kembali dari membeli permen kapas *Lama amat?*  
"Huaaa ayo lari Hinata !"Ujar Naruto sambil berlari menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya itu...

.

Pada Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyuman yang sangat kurindukan  
Aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari sekarang.  
Yah Tinggal berusaha meyakinkan ayahku yang pasti akan menentang kita ~Hinata Hyuuga

~Fin~


End file.
